


Wwhy sol, wwhy..

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Minific, PonPonPon, THIS IS STUPIDDD, why even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux wins a bet and Eridan is forced to do the dreaded dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wwhy sol, wwhy..

"ED you have to do it" Sollux said with a sharklike grin to rival Terezi's. 

"No, I refuse to do such a degrading an undignified thing!" you whined, stamping your foot on the ground and flushing violet. 

"Thith ith happening, I am making thith happen".

"NO NO NO" you huffed folding your arms.

Your dreaded, horrible, most evil and horrifying matesprit just tapped a few keys and brought up a recording programme. 

"You lotht a bet ED, now you have to pay the prith" he coaxed, turning the grubtops camera to face you.

"This is so... So... AHRGH fine! Wwhatevver, I wwill do it"

"Get your pothition ready!"

You swivel to the side and hold your hands up by your head.

"Three"

You groan.

"Two"

"Oh god this is so embarrassing"

"ONE GO!" The psionic shouted, hitting record and putting the dreaded sound-track on.

"Uh... Pon pon wwei wwei wwei, pon pon wwei pon wwei pon pon" you mumble, stumbling on your cape as you awkwardly try to dance to the music.

"Oh yeth, thith ith being thent to all the trollth.... And the kidth too" your menace of a matesprit taunted.

Next time you challenged Sollux to any form of technological related activity, you were going to punch yourself in the vascular aquatic system. 

"MORE ENTHUTHIATHM! Come on ED!" 

You roll your eyes. It was going to be a long gruelling taunt filled pedigree with this video floating about.


End file.
